A Dream of Perfection
by vriska5ever
Summary: Dave wishes he could be loved back. He wants a true, happy romance. But John will never love him back, and he knows it. But at least he can dream, right?
1. Chapter 1

dave and john were eating iced tea. (yes eating they were not drinking it thats for chumps.)

all of a sudden dave sneezed/

then thousands upon thousands of fluttershies started flying out of his ear

the smooth yet chaotic flow was never ending.

soon they were surround ed by fluttershies.

the fluttershies reached their necks.

"john….." gaspded dave.

"what" said john

"before we drown…." dave said "i need to tell you…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..….. im actually an ipod nano"

"OMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOGMO MGOGMOGMOGMGOMGOMGOGMOGOMGMO GMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMGOMGOMGOMGO MG" john sang to the pink panther theme

then they died


	2. Chapter 2

everyone was sad. it was dave and johns FUNERAL. it was sad

:'(

so sad.

no one showed up because they were partying. only kyubey showed up. he wanted to make them sign a contract. but they were dead. so he left.

then, all of a sudden, johns arm shot up from his grave. then he dug himself out. and then he dug out dave.

dave was lick, "hoyl shit i am not dead?"

"yaya,ayayayayyayayaayeahay.," said johninin

then they went to the party

i wonder waht the y did there?

TO BE COMNTIUED. (IF OYU want to know what happesn at the patyr it will say it when it is continue.d.)


	3. Chapter 3

they are at the partuy now. by they I mean john and dave. ahaha who elese would i mean you fat nasty trash?

it was really FUN and CRSAAAAZY ant the part. y. wow!" said johnn

"ikr" said dave HE SAID IT AS THE LETTERS NOT THE I KNOW RIGHT SO SAY IT LIKE AY KAY ARR thats RIGHt

'hey davidson want some cake?!/!?" kyubey screamed questionly

"NO" davidson i mean dave punched kyybuey throught the wall. then kyubey died

"yay dave" said john

"yay me" said dave

'boo hoooooo" cried kyubey

so then they went ot the rest o f the parttpartparty. prayt.y PARTY.

they sayw daves bro dick, and theny the saw rose loloned,.

"hola mi amigos" said rose

"stop" said dave"

'Tengo un calamar mascota. su nombre es varios gritos de tocador. ÉL ES AGRADABLE!" said rose

"why are you so mexican ros? "said john

"¿estás insultando a mi cultura?" asked rose snakryly

"jjeezz sORRY." apologized john

"¿Qué demonios acabas de joder dicen sobre mí, perra? Tendré que usted sabe que se graduó primero de mi clase en los Navy Seals, y he estado involucrado en numerosos ataques secretos sobre Al-Qaeda, y tengo más de 300 muertes confirmadas. Estoy entrenado en la guerra gorila y yo soy el francotirador superior en la totalidad de las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos. No eres nada para mí, pero simplemente otro blanco. Yo te limpie la mierda con precisión la talla de la que nunca se ha visto antes en la Tierra, recuerda mis palabras malditas. ¿Cree que puede salirse con la suya diciendo que una mierda para mí a través de Internet? Piense otra vez, hijo de puta. En este momento me pongo en contacto con mi red secreta de espías en los . y el IP que se está dibujando en estos momentos así que es mejor prepararse para la tormenta, gusano. La tormenta que arrasa con lo patético que llame a su vida. Eres un maldito niño muerto. Puedo estar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, y te puedo matar en más de 700 caminos, y eso es sólo con mis propias manos. No sólo soy ampliamente capacitado en el combate sin armas, pero no tengo acceso a todo el arsenal de los Estados Unidos Cuerpo de Marines y lo voy a utilizar en toda su extensión para limpiar el culo desgraciado de la faz del continente, pedazo de mierda. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo profano retribución a su pequeño "inteligente" comentario iba a traer sobre usted, tal vez habría tenido su maldita lengua. Pero no podía, que no lo hizo, y ahora está pagando el precio, maldito idiota. Lo haré furia mierda sobre ti y te va a ahogar en ella. Estás muerto, chico" rose glared.

"oky okay were going stop pyshco analysing us read you r books or somethng" said dave as he dragged john aside

"libros deliciosos mi favorito" rose said happily

dvae and john went to other parts of the party then.

"hey look its mom" said john\

"why do we even call her that she s not our mom" said dave

"stfu dave we dont nEED youre sass" said john

"srry" said dave

mom was glaring at them.

"whats wrong mom?" askeded john

"kill yourself you DaveJohn mocking screwup" mom reviewed on chapter 2

"but i ship davejohn" said the author i mean dave

"oh" said mom. she then proceeded to fly out the window using her breasts as wings

((AN: Wow thsi is the LONGEST CHAPTER! go me))

dave and johnn wer wa;king towards johnds pet rabit liz tyler when all of a sudden bec noi r appeared! oh no

"hi im bec noir" said bec noir

"ahhh its nec noir" said dave

"dont be scared i am just a simple towns boy" said bec noir. he went back to farming the crops that randomly spawned out of nowhere

then liz tylere saddi "hey joohn im rabit? !1"

"liz tyler is it realy you?"

"no" said lix tyler. she turned into a drgaon and flew away, to reunite with her only beloved, mom.

tears stremed donw johns face "beautiful..."

TO BE CONTINEUD (again)


	4. Chapter 4

they are sitl at the pantry

"WOWi"said johm "I SUre DO love partyies."

"me too," dave said

then dick ,daves bro flashstpeed next to them

"i have an eye" he informed then.

johna nd dave applauded him. then dick tangoed with a folded butt

"he is sUCH a good dancer" john said

dave sighed

"what is worng"? askedkeded john

dace said "nothING!" THEN HE RAN UPSTARIS ((AN: loL OOPS caps lo ck XDDDDD))

"daveE! where are you going‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽" john questioned while he screamed at thim loudly.

"wow, what a couch," said bro

"DONT YOU CALL HIm that he has fealigns you monster" john spat. he spat like a cowboy. into a jar. _ptooey ;)_

_mee_"fine be a babayy" saided brow

john glared at him "eyebrow..." he muttered

bro gaspesd

johninin runed upsatris to dave. dvae was on the baloney *balcony cryung! oh no

"dave what is the wrong?" john patted his back

"bro is so much cooler then me" said dave sobbibigngbg

"no he is not you are SO cool dave, dick is just a dick. hence his name." then they bothed laugh because that was funny lol!

"are u okay now?" askedjohn to dave to see if he was okay now

dave nodded and wiped the rainbow tears out of his ruby eyes

"ur eyes are pretty" john completnete fuck comomplinemt NO I MEANT COMPLIMENTED

dave gasped! john saw his eyes. because earlier dve took off his shades to cry

"NOONE CAN SEE ME EYES they are WEeeeeird" say dave crying again

"no they are cool" john said

"GO AWAY" dave hormonally screeched ant john. then he threw himself off the balcony

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo"

john began coughing in the middle of his no

"excuse me" he said he left the balcony and got a drink

"mmm blended taco juice my favorite" he chugged it and then he was refreshed"anyways where was i? oh right nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TO BE CONTINUED?


	5. Chapter 5

"boobobobobobobob" dave saidddede as he feell to his death

then he died AGAIN

"boo hooooooo" crid john from the balcony he accidently spilled his taco juice so he was sad

oh and dave died

"i wish i could have stopped my taco juice from fallling on mt eevereest jojhn saed

"me 2" siad daves corpse

then johnninin pored the rest of ghids tauco jucie on dves corpese

"EW I AM STICKY NOW" dave yodeled

"aahhahahaahha" said johns evil twin!

PLOT TWIST: JOHNS IVEL TWINE CATUALYL PUSHED TDAVE OF THE BALCONY.

all a long JOHN WAS LOKED IN THE CLOSTE.,

daave came back to life to save johndaave came back to life to save john

* * *

"im gonna get fod" said johnin the clost

but then he remember ed he was tied up and in the closet "sad" john sad

* * *

BACK TO DEAVE.

"i putt the penny in the taco juice spill" screamed dave like a tarzan man and then he got up and yodel  
"ow sadi johns evil twin "MY EARS"

*yodel noises*v

"u r bad yodeler" said johns evil tienw\

wiind fla2hed acro22 the 2ky

"iim not 2ollux" dave 2aiid

johns evile tiwn say: "ok ay."

dave soyed "yeah you better run "

johns evil twine was like okya i surrender ur yaoi powers r 2 strong!"

daves supernatural ears herd jon cring '_**he sad**_** ' ****th**oghted dav (( AN: LO OL OOPS I ACCIEDNEYL MADE IT BOLD IN THE SPOT IN WHCIH THERE SHOUD B NO BOLD. LOLOOLOLOOLLOLOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOL XDDDDDDDDDDDD im so random LOLOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOLLOLOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOLLOLOOLO LLOLLOOLOLLOOLLOLOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOLLOLOOLOLLOLLOOL OLLOOLLOLOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOLLOLOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOLLO LOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOLLOLOOLOLLOLLOOLOLLOOL ex dee)

)

dave quickly ran to john in the closet where he was in.

john happy now that daev whas there and un tieiing him

"thx" johninin was said. " NOW i can get food?"

"yes. yes u can jon. yes. yu. can. " dave was crying tears of nurse joy.

"lets, go, back, to, the, party, now , dave, because, it, is, still, happening, now, president, tense, "john said with a lot of commas.

so john an d dave wrnt bac to the party and it was cool but not as cool as dave

_ironically_

B)

they say ros again and she was dead haha jk she wasnt dead

and then john was like hi rose"how are you?"

and rose was like "francés fritas"

and dave was like "hahah i get it funny joke"

and johnwas like "jahaha i also get it it was funny because it was a innuendo"

"hahaha" "hahaha""hahaha" "hahaha" v "hahaha" they aLLL laughed. all of them. NO EXCEPTIONS. even the chair. _especially_ the chair.

then dave notisied that ras wuz hold book

he assed "rase what are u reaidng?"

rose gsaid, "james lolonde y el gigante pecha berry"

"THAT SOUNDS DUmb," dave became spaghetti

then ruse ACTUALYL died.

haah jk again

shes still alive

OR IS SHE?

no yeah shes alive

TO BE CONTINUED...

wil rose die next time? tune in tomorrow to find out!jk im not actually updating tomorrow lol peasants XD


End file.
